Superman: Man of Metropolis
Superman: Man of Metropolis is an American action sci-fi superhero TV series based on the DC Comics character of the same name. The show is known for its massive redesigns of the characters, with it either being the reason people love or hate the series. Cast & Characters Protagonists *Troy Baker as Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman, the titular "Man of Metropolis" and the main protagonist of the series. He is an investigative reporter who doubles as a super-powered crime fighter. *Laura Bailey as Lois Lane, Clark's main love interest and a fellow investigative reporter. She is extremely self-confident and is more than capable of handling herself in stressful situations. *Tom Kenny as James "Jimmy" Olsen, the cub reporter of the Daily Planet who works under Lois and Clark as their photographer. He extremely joyful but is also quite a big coward. *J.K. Simmons as Perry White, the editor and chief of the Daily Planet who is obsessed with getting the latest reports on big events. He is known for being very harsh but fair. *Phil LaMarr as Ronald "Ron" Troupe, quite possibly the most intelligent reporter at the Planet, Ron is a reporter known for his highly intellectual work. He is often put at odds with Steve Lombard. *Grey DeLisle as Catherine "Cat" Grant, a gossip columnist who is well-known for being rather flirty. She is able to work weak-willed men to her whims, making them do favours for her whenever she wants. *Nolan North as Steven "Steve" Lombard, a sports columnist who had a long-term career as a footballer. He is known for being rather boorish and picking on Clark quite a bit. Ironically, he claims Clark is his best friend. Supporting *Patrick Warburton as Jonathan Kent, Clark's father who works on a farm. Clark and he have a rather strange relationship, as he never fully accepted the fact Clark wants to be a superhero. *Jill Frappier as Martha Kent, Clark's mother who he often comes to for advice, as she has a rather open mind and has been through quite a bit through the years. Antagonists *Mark Hamill as Alexander "Lex" Luthor, the owner of LexCorp who later develops a fear of extraterrestrials. This fear quickly develops into hatred and he becomes one of Superman's greatest foe. *Chris Sabat as General Dru-Zod, an extremely powerful and dangerous Kryptonian criminal and Clark's total opposite. He serves as one of the three main antagonists. *Corey Burton as Vril Dox/Brainiac, a cybernetic organism from the planet Colu who travels planet to planet gathering information before wiping the planet out. He is the third of the three main antagonists. *Jeff Bennett as Maxwell "Max" Jensen/Parasite, a crooked employee at a plant who was exposed to strange radiation that caused him to mutant into a purple monster. *Troy Baker as Bizarro, an imperfect clone of Clark who was a part of an experiment to replicate Clark's powers. He speaks in the third person and isn't very bright. *Jason Marsden as Danny Swan/Bloodsport, a fan of Superman who later grows to despise him, using a gun loaded with Kryptonite bullets to hunt him down. *Dee Bradley Baker as J. Wilbur Wolfingham/Atlas, a rather unpolite Englishman who later gains the strength of many men, being dubbed Atlas by those who gave him his powers. *Gilbert Gottfried as Mister Mxyzptlk, an annoying imp from the fifth dimension who can do anything. The only way to defeat him is to make him say his own name backwards. *Fred Tatasciore as Doomsday, the ultimate lifeform bred through many years. Doomsday only knows one thing: kill. And to top it off, he can never be defeated the same way twice. *John DiMaggio as Mongul, as strong as Superman and as smart as Lex Luthor, Mongul is the ruler of the planet Warworld where people are forced to battle for his amusement. *Robin Atkin Downes as Joe Siegel/Ultra-Humanite, an elderly man in a failing body who has amazing psionic abilities. He uses these abilities to transfer his mind into the body of an albino gorilla. Episodes TBA Concept Art Superman MoM.png|Superman Daily Planet MoM.png|Daily Planet Staff Lex Luthor MoM.png|Lex Luthor Trivia *Lesser known members of Superman's supporting cast were picked as other shows didn't show them to their full extent. *Superman's suit is the most divisive among fans of the show. *Bloodsport's episode was quite controversial, as Swan's method of killing was portrayed extremely realistically. Category:TV Series Category:DC Comics Category:Superman